womenofthewwefandomcom-20200213-history
RAW 1198: May 9, 2016
With her father barred from ringside, WWE Women's Champion Charlotte locks up with the rebellious Paige. The Underdog from the Underground faces The Miz for the right to be added to the multi-Superstar Intercontinental Championship Match at Extreme Rules. Emma painfully reintroduces The Irish Lass Kicker to a friend of hers. The McMahon siblings admit that they make a good team after all. As his fellow Lucha Dragon prepares to defend the U.S. Title against Rusev at Extreme Rules, Sin Cara goes one-one-one against The Super Athlete. Charlotte vs. Paige Rough night for Charlotte, folks: Not only did the WWE Women’s Champion drop one to her longtime rival (and former teammate) Paige, but Ric Flair also got hauled away with impunity for breaking the Shane McMahon–mandated stipulation that he stay away from ringside. It was a soft run for Charlotte’s title match against Natalya at Extreme Rules, where Flair will be similarly barred, and if tonight is any indication, things are looking murky for the Dirtiest Family in the Game come May 22. To be fair to Flair, The Nature Boy only interfered because Natalya was pretty close to swinging the match after she sprang up from the commentary table. But Shane-O-Mac had “Naitch” ejected all the same, so Paige capitalized by rolling the champion up for a win. The Miz vs. Sami Zayn The WWE Universe got a glimpse of Sami Zayn as Intercontinental Champion last week, and they liked what they saw. The problem is, Zayn didn’t have any definitive wins over the last few weeks to merit a spot in what was initially a Triple Threat dance for the title between Cesaro, Kevin Owens and reigning champion The Miz. So the McMahons devised a compromise: Zayn vs. Miz on Raw, win and he’s in. Long story short, he’s in. But if it’s specifics you’re after, Miz had Zayn reeling after he tossed him over the ropes and face-first onto the steps, yet Zayn’s persistence led Miz to attempt a rope-assisted pin, which referee John Cone was having none of. While Miz stomped around and kicked dirt in frustration, The Underdog From the Underground rallied, hit Miz with an exploder suplex into the corner and rammed him with the Helluva Kick. Like we said, he’s in. Olé! Dana Brooke attacks Becky Lynch Becky Lynch lost to Emma last week off an illicit poke to the eye, but that’s about the least of Maiden Ireland’s worries now. During a backstage interview with Renee Young about the questionable loss last week, Emma unveiled her new secret weapon: Dana Brooke, the powerful Superstar who teamed with her in WWE NXT and seems primed to do so again, reuniting the two teammates under a new moniker: EnD. Rusev vs. Sin Cara Do not adjust your browser: Rusev really did lose on Raw, and Sin Cara was the man who beat him. Give Kalisto credit for the assist, though. The Bulgarian Brute was in the middle of a prolonged dismantling of The International Sensation when Kalisto and Lana both climbed onto the apron at the same time. While the referee was preoccupied with The Ravishing Russian, The King of Flight, who'll defend his U.S. Title against The Bulgarian Brute at Extreme Rules, nailed Rusev with a kick to the face to give Sin Cara the win with the rollup. Dean Ambrose attacked Chris Jericho You didn’t think “Mitch the plant” was going to go un-avenged, did you? Chris Jericho disrespected Dean Ambrose by disposing of his pet plant, so Ambrose repaid The Ayatollah of Rock ’n’ Rolla in kind by destroying his most prized possession on Raw: his $15,000 — yes, $15,000 — light-up jacket. The Lunatic Fringe jumped Jericho before his main-event match with Big Cass and strolled down to the ring with the jacket lighting his way, tearing it up before Jericho’s eyes. The six-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion got a couple licks in and saved the jacket, but Big Cass barred his exit and, after suffering a slap to the face from Jericho, fed The Ayatollah of Rock ’n’ Rolla to a waiting Ambrose. With Jericho taken out, The Lunatic Fringe took a scissors to the $15,000 — yes, still $15,000 — jacket while Shane McMahon and a scheming Stephanie McMahon watched from backstage in approval of their second show together. They have a point. Chris Jericho might have taken a — can’t stress it enough — $15,000 hit, but that’s a moment money can’t buy, baby. Results * Paige def. WWE Women's Champion Charlotte * Sami Zayn def. Intercontinental Champion The Miz (w/Maryse) to earn a spot in the Extreme Rules Intercontinental Championship Match * Sin Cara def. Rusev (w/ Lana) Raw Fallout Rusev & Lana complain about the referees of the new era. Category:Monday Night RAW Category:2016 television episodes Category:Charlotte Flair Category:Dana Brooke Category:Eden Stiles Category:JoJo Category:Lana Category:Maryse Category:Natalya Category:Paige Category:Renee Young